


The Quean of Ice

by LewdChapter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuckquean, F/F, Futadom, Futanari, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Schneenis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdChapter/pseuds/LewdChapter
Summary: Ruby is used to sharing with her sister. From toys to clothes to food, they shared everything growing up. Now that they're grown, that hasn't changed. The pair still share everything.So, Ruby says, why not share her girlfriend, too?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	The Quean of Ice

"No backsies, right, sis?"

Weiss couldn't bring herself to look up at the pair in front of her, instead burying her face in her palms as the sisters hashed out the details of this whole insane, ridiculous, bizarre ordeal. When Ruby initially pitched the concept to her the previous week, Weiss thought it was her poor attempt at an off-color, "adult" joke. She had actually forgotten about it entirely until that morning, when Ruby and Yang had told her that they were ready.

"No backsies," promised Ruby, bouncing energetically in her seat. With school out for spring break, and Taiyang out on a hunting expedition with Qrow, the Rose-Xiao Long residence was deserted, save for the three Huntresses. "I've been thinking about this all day! I'm more excited than you!"

"You two are going to be the death of me…" sighed Weiss. As she had been dating Ruby for some time now, well over a year, she was very much so used to getting roped into her harebrained schemes by this point. This, however, was more than she could have ever expected. "Am I the only one who sees how weird this is?"

"There's nothing weird about it," said Ruby dismissively. "Yang is my big sister, and our Dad could only do so much for us growing up. We shared basically everything when we were kids."

"Sharing dick is new, though," admitted Yang. She shrugged, throwing her jacket off and letting it fall to the ground. Her orange crop-top was fighting a losing battle against her notable bust, just barely containing her breasts and doing next to nothing to conceal her cleavage. Though Weiss tried not to show it, it was only natural that her gaze drift a bit south of Yang's eyes. "I don't think this qualifies as 'normal', but weird? With our lives? I don't think this even counts as the weirdest thing I've done _ this week _ ."

"Jumping out of airplanes and fighting Grimm is one thing," said Weiss. "This… this is something else entirely."

"I don't see your little 'icicle' down there complaining." Yang pointed down to Weiss' crotch, where a noticeable bulge protruded in her yoga pants. "Looks to me like you're more into this than you want to admit."

"Ooh, Yang, guess what?" Ruby leapt up from her seat, zipping over to her girlfriend's side. She rubbed Weiss' thigh, biting her lip as her hand brushed across Weiss' bulge. "She's not even hard yet…"

"Bullshit." Yang's eyes went wide, as did her grin as she rubbed her hands together greedily. "How do you keep that thing tucked away all day?"

"Tape," said Weiss flatly. "And, if Ruby is being especially… Ruby… Sometimes, a small belt."

"That doesn't sound comfortable."

"It's not. You know how sometimes Ruby will flirt with me in the morning, and then I have to stay behind while you guys get ready for the mission without me?" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Now you know why."

"I've never been with a dude who was so big that he had to jerk off to keep it in his pants! This is the best!" laughed Yang. "We've talked about it enough, now let's see it. Show me the Schneenis!"

"Oh my God, have you been calling it that behind my back?!"

"Hey, you've been waking me up with the sounds of you raw-dogging my sister for like a year now, I think that gives me the right to poke a little fun at your massive Schnee Schlong."

"Don't just poke fun at it," said Ruby, her excitement growing to an almost rabid level. "Poke it for real. Go ahead, touch it."

"Ruby! We can't just jump in like that, I need—!" Weiss lost the rest of her sentence as Yang's hand quickly darted in to give her package a firm squeeze. "H-Hey! Careful! If this is how you normally touch your partner, it's no wonder you can't keep a boyfriend."

"Aww, what's the matter?" snickered Yang. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, not yet. Just be careful. And lefty only, alright? I've seen what that arm can do, and I'd rather you not do it to my privates."

"Eh?" Yang glanced down at her right arm, the sleek, state-of-the-art cybernetic prosthetic so advanced and natural that Yang often forgot it wasn't actually her own. "Oh, you haven't seen  _ all _ I can do with it. Just ask Blake, she's got some fun stories…"

"Ew. Gross!" Ruby faked a gag at her sister's antics. "No one wants to hear about you and Blake in bed…"

"Rubes, you're literally about to watch me get railed by your girlfriend," said Yang, rolling her eyes. "Pretty sure we're past the 'ew, gross' phase in our relationship."

"Can we just get this over with?" groaned Weiss, crossing her arms over her chest. "Before I come to my senses and call this whole thing off."

"As you wish, Ice Queen." Yang winked as she slowly crouched down to her knees. Easily the tallest of her team, Yang was still almost eye level to Weiss as she kneeled before the bed, grabbing the heiress' yoga pants. She gripped the front and, before Weiss could retort, Yang pulled the fabric of the pants apart with a satisfying tearing sound. She gawked at the so-called "Schneenis", easily the longest and thickest she had ever personally seen. She gently flicked Weiss' dick up, comparing it to her own arm; almost as long as her elbow to her wrist. "Holy cow, this thing might just kill me!"

"Only if I don't strangle you with my bare hands first, you dolt!" Though her demeanor was often considered cold, Weiss spoke with a burning, fiery anger to rival Yang's own. "Those were five-hundred Lien yoga pants, you… jerk!"

"Shit, really? Damn, I'm gonna be paying for that for a while… But, til then, how about I pay you back another way?"

"Wait!" said Ruby. Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, Ruby was coming to her senses and was seeing how truly ridiculous this whole thing was.

"What's up, sis?"

"I'm gonna hop on the bed next to Weiss. I wanna see  _ everything! _ "

Or, perhaps, not.

"You ready, Weiss? I gotta admit, I'm getting pumped up!" Yang grabbed Weiss' shaft (with her left hand, as Weiss requested) and idly stroked it, feeling her get harder in her grasp. "Mama wants to get at this popsicle…" 

"Please, help yourself," said Weiss. "Give your mouth something to do besides talk."

As Ruby scooted into place beside her girlfriend on the bed, she locked eyes with her Yang. After a nod of encouragement from her little sister, and a bit of a smoldering glare from Weiss, Yang dove in. She wrapped her soft lips around Weiss' cock, letting out a gentle moan as she tasted the heiress. Her tongue slid up and down Weiss' length as she took more and more into her mouth, slurping sloppily on her sister's girlfriend.

"This is so hot…" breathed Ruby. She rubbed her thighs together restlessly, watching her big sister work. "How does she feel, babe?"

"As much as I don't want to inflate her ego…" Weiss sighed, moaning when Yang reached up to cup her balls in her hand and give them a gentle squeeze. "It's pretty nice. And you're  _ sure _ you just want to watch?"

"Well, maybe not  _ just _ watch. I was thinking, could I…" Ruby pressed her fingers together nervously, blushing at the situation she found herself in. "Could I maybe… touch myself a little?"

"Why do you have to ask?"

"Cause jilling to you two without permission is kinda creepy?" Weiss narrowed her gaze at Ruby, who sighed and amended her statement. "Cause asking permission to touch while you two have sex is really, really hot…"

"And what if I said no?" 

There it was, that was the tone Ruby had been hoping to hear. Even during their more conventional sexual encounters, Weiss tended to take a more dominant role, just the way Ruby liked. Here, there was some of that controlling, domineering tone that so often got Ruby's pussy dripping with desire.

"Then I wouldn't. If you told me not to, I'd sit on my hands and watch quietly," said Ruby, her voice nearly a whine. "B-but you're not gonna say no. Right?"

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right, and I will not be accused of not playing my part. You told me you wanted me to have total control when dealing with Yang." Weiss felt a smirk coming on as she spoke, at the way Ruby's demeanor slouched somewhat. "Maybe this will teach you to be careful what you wish for. I think I have a better job for your hands."

"Yes, ma'am… What do you want me to do?"

"Hold Yang's hair. Something tells me she's going to need some help keeping it out of her face."

Usually, any poor bastard dumb enough to touch Yang's hair received a shotgun punch to the gut courtesy of her Ember Celica. Ruby was thankful, as she slid behind Yang and pulled her long golden locks back, that her sister was a bit too preoccupied to complain about it. Now that she was able to look down at both sisters, locking eyes first with Yang as she dutifully slurped on Weiss' cock, then Ruby who could barely contain herself, Weiss began to see the appeal of opening up her relationship.

"That looks so yummy…" whined Ruby. Weiss snickered to herself, watching her girlfriend carefully. Ruby clearly wanted to push Yang aside and take over, to taste the woman she loved, and yet she stood in position. Like a puppy being taunted with a treat, commanded simply to sit. "Can I just have a little taste? Please?"

"Open your mouth," said Weiss. With an energetic buzz and a borderline manic grin, Ruby did as she was told. "Hey, Goldilocks. You heard your sister, didn't you? She wants to taste, so let's give her a taste." Weiss grinned, snickering as Ruby's panting only reaffirmed her resemblance to a pet. "Spit in her mouth."

Ruby's eyebrows went up in surprise, her shock heightened when Yang complied; she pulled herself away from Weiss' cock and turned to face her sister. She used a metal thumb to press down on Ruby's tongue, prying her mouth open and shooting a jet of saliva harshly into her little sister's maw. Ruby was so taken aback, so shocked, so turned on by the action that she didn't immediately react. She just sat there, with a healthy mouthful of both her sister and her girlfriend, barely noticing when Yang went right back to polishing Weiss' rod.

"Tasty enough for you?" asked Weiss. Ruby nodded, then dutifully gulped down her sister's saliva. "Good. Now pay attention, and take some notes. You can learn a lot from Yang, she's way better at this than you are."

"D-do you really think so?" stammered Ruby. She rubbed her thighs together, the wetness of her panties almost too much to ignore. "You like her mouth better?"

"It's not just her mouth. It's her technique. Her suction is excellent. Not too hard, not too soft. She's…" Weiss grabbed Yang by the hair and slowly, forcefully pushed down, not relenting until she felt Yang's cute little nose touch her pelvis, and her tight, twitching throat around her cock. "She's just right. Besides, you could never take me this deep. There's no sugarcoating it, Yang is a pro."

"Thanks!" Yang pulled herself up from Weiss' dick, coughing and choking down air. Her eyes had begun to water, and the subtle eyeliner that she wore was beginning to smudge in account of the tears. "But, uh, don't you think that was a little harsh? I mean, I'm  _ obviously _ better at sucking dick, but did we really have to come out and say it?"

"Look at Ruby," said Weiss simply. Yang directed her gaze to her sister, her brow arched at the state of her. Ruby's entire face had bloomed a bright red, her hips occasionally jerking into her hand between her thighs. "She likes hearing that you're better than her."

"Oh my God, yes!" Ruby moaned, gripping her thighs tightly enough to leave a mark in her flesh. "Can I touch now, Weiss?"

"Soon. I'm almost done with Yang here, then we can talk about you touching," said Weiss. Yang smirked up at the heiress, giving her a sly wink.

"That all? With the way Rubes has been going on about The Scheenis, I was expecting more," said Yang smugly. "Are you normally this much of a hair trigger, or should I be flattered?"

"You're the only person I know who runs their mouth more than your sister." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Remember that 'hair trigger' comment in an hour or so. If you can even still talk by then."

"The hell does that mean?"

"You'll see. For now, let's focus on you getting me off." Weiss tapped her chin in faux thought, dragging the seconds out and heightening Ruby's anticipation. "How about you show me something you can do that Ruby can't?"

"Heh, oh, yeah. I know just the thing!" Yang grinned as she grabbed her top and deftly pulled it over her head. Weiss couldn't help but appreciate the show, smirking as Yang's sizable breasts slipped free from beneath her shirt. The blonde beauty was always the most shapely of the four Huntresses, blessed with fairly wide hips, an ass Weiss could only describe as "juicy", and, most importantly, tits to put the other three to shame, particularly her flat-chested younger sister. "Well, two things, actually."

"It's not fair…" pouted Ruby. "It's not my fault my boobs never grew in…"

"Maybe they'll come in someday, but for now, you're just a little girl," hummed Weiss. Just as she hoped, a flash of arousal jolted across Ruby's features. It would seem the heiress had a knack for pushing her girlfriend's buttons. "Sit back and watch how a real woman does it."

After a nod from Weiss, Yang brought her breasts around "The Schneenis", enveloping it in warm, soft, succulent titflesh. She gave her girls a squeeze with her arms, working them up and down the length of Weiss' cock, slick with saliva and dripping precum from its fat, twitching head. Weiss gripped the sheets, throwing her head back as she just enjoyed the motion of Yang's breast so satisfying. Her enjoyment was only heightened by the smoldering, simmering envy that Ruby displayed across her soft, found face. Despite her attempts at appearing as a strong, confident, serious Huntress leader, Ruby could be so cute, especially when she pouted and whined in this way.

Against all odds, Weiss was starting to see the appeal of Ruby's little fetish.

"I'm nearly there," whispered Weiss. Ruby sat up a bit straighter, bouncing impatiently. 

"Come on, sis, hurry up! I'm dying over here!" whined Ruby. She watched impatiently, seething with a delightful, electric, erotic jealousy that it wasn't her breasts around Weiss. She reached forward, as if by reflex, her fingers trembling as they neared her sister's rack. "Lemme just…"

A bright, glowing white light surrounded Ruby's wrists, the familiar, powerfully chilling energy of the Schnee family's Glyphs. The glowing snowflake emblem took grasp of Ruby's hands, holding them in place. She looked up, locking eyes with the cold gaze of the heiress, who held up just two glowing fingers. With a single wave of her hand, Weiss moved Ruby's hands up and over her head, locking them in place.

"What happened to sitting on your hands?" said Weiss, narrowing her gaze at her girlfriend. She let out a soft moan when Yang decided to combine her talents, leaning forward to suck on the tip of Weiss' cock while continuing to service the shaft with her tits. "You said you wouldn't touch if I told you not to."

"Yeah, but… I thought that just meant no touching  _ me _ !" said Ruby, fruitlessly squirming in a futile attempt to escape the hold of her girlfriend's Semblance. "I just… I'm so horny… I just wanna touch you. Taste you. Anything.  _ Please! _ "

"You should've thought of that before you said how much you wanted to sit back and watch me destroy your sister." Weiss grabbed two handfuls of golden hair, sharply bucking her hips into the firecracker's face. Yang let her arms go to her side, simply enduring it while the heiress relentlessly fucked her throat. "And, once Goldilocks is done sucking me off… you'll have quite the show, Ruby."

"But—"

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Ruby frowned, squirming and fighting in Weiss' arcane grasp one more time before, finally, she hung her head in defeat.

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Good girl. Now watch closely. Let's see if Yang's mouth really is bigger than yours." Weiss bit her lip, groaning with satisfaction as she pulled down on Yang's hair, her cock twitching in her throat. "Try not to choke, Goldilocks."

Ruby poured as she watched Weiss throw her head back in pleasure, the heiress hilting herself in Yang's throat. Even from her restrained position behind Yang, Ruby knew her girlfriend well enough to tell that she had reached her peak. She could imagine the sensation of Weiss' cock pulsing against her tongue, of hot, sticky cum filling her mouth. Ruby watched her sister dutifully gulp down mouthful after mouthful of seed, wondering how well she would be doing in Yang's position. After three healthy gulps, Ruby had to admit that her sister was outclassing her, even managing a fourth and a fifth before pulling her head up to breathe. Something burned in Ruby as the love of her life finished unloading the last few ropes of cum onto her sister's beautiful face. She wasn't sure if it was envy or arousal, or if there was even a difference anymore.

"You coulda warned me," coughed Yang, doing her best to keep the seed from dripping out of her mouth. "Ruby never said you came like a firehose."

"I was under the impression that you'd be able to handle this," said Weiss, shrugging smugly. "Don't tell me you want to quit before we get to the good stuff."

"You're on, Ice Queen." Yang glanced over to her sister, arms still restrained above her head. "You okay over there, Rubes?"

"This is… harder than I thought," admitted Ruby.

"If you want, we can stop," said Weiss. She barely had a chance to finish her sentence before Ruby's head snapped up, her eyes almost bulging out of her head.

" _ No! _ I've never been this turned on before…"

"Fair enough. Although, I suppose I could at least make you a bit more comfortable." Weiss raised those same two fingers and gave a flourishing wave in Ruby's direction; the lead Huntress felt her arms swing down, folding themselves behind her back before Weiss' Glyph took form once again. "Better?"

"I guess," muttered Ruby. "It would be even better if you let me go."

"Why? So you can finger yourself?"

"Among other things."

"Or… How about I spin you around and make you stare at the wall?" Weiss made a circle with her finger, and a Glyph appeared beneath Ruby to do exactly as she said. "You could look at the wall, and Yang can just tell you about what I'm doing to her. Although, I don't know if she's going to be able to think straight enough to be sufficiently descriptive…"

"No! You gotta let me watch, at least!"

"Hm… Maybe if you're nice and polite. Thank me for letting you stay this long, and then ask me to watch." suggested Weiss. Ruby muttered under her breath, doing little more than drawing the ire of her girlfriend. "Say it like you mean it, Little Red."

"Thank you for letting me stay while you have sex with Yang. May I please watch?" Ruby's ears burned with embarrassment, envy, arousal, and what felt like literal fire. " _ Just _ watch? I'll wait my turn like a good girl…"

"You guys are kinda kinky," noted Yang.

"She's watching me have sex with her sister," groaned Weiss. "I would have thought the 'kinky' was implied…"

"Yeah, I guess, but this whole 'yes, ma'am, good girl' thing is closer to what Blake is into."

"You know, I could have gone my whole life not knowing Blake's sexual tendencies."

"And I could've gone my whole life without shooting cock-flavored spit down my sister's throat." Yang shrugged and smirked. "Life is tons more fun than it could be."

"Oh, you know what's going to be  _ really _ fun?"

Before Yang could respond, Weiss once again activated her Semblance; she swiped her fingers down and, with a frigid gust of arcane wind, she split Yang's jeans right in two. She went to do the same for her underwear but, much to the heiress' amusement, the yellow beauty wore none. What she did wear, however, was a scowl and a fiery glare to her eyes.

"You know how much these jeans cost?" demanded Yang.

"Probably not five-hundred Lien."

"Oh… Alright, fair. Still, you didn't  _ have _ to rip them!"

"Nope. But it was fun," said Weiss with a snicker. When her amusement was not shared, Weiss rolled her eyes and amended. "Alright, you ruined my pants, I ruined yours. Let's say you slide that pretty pussy of yours onto my cock and we call it even."

"Who knew the Ice Queen could be so dirty?"

"Your sister. That's why she set this whole thing up." Weiss flicked her wrist and used her Glyphs to pull Yang's torn jeans from her body. She leaned back, pointing to her still-stiff cock. "You're not trying to chicken out on me, are you, Goldilocks? What happened to 'no backsies', huh?"

"I'm not chickening out of anything!" Yang pushed Weiss back onto the bed, swinging her leg over the heiress' body and straddling just before her package. "Bring it, Ice Queen."

"Hold on, hold on. I want you to turn around." Yang tilted her head in confusion until she followed the trail of Weiss' point, all the way to their jittery, twitchy team leader. "I want Ruby to see when it goes in."

"Oh God…" Ruby balled her fists tightly, rubbing her thighs together in a fruitless attempt to alleviate some of the burning, electric arousal. It took every ounce of resolve and restraint she had not to shimmy out of her skirt and slip her fingers into her pussy, but she held steady. This is what she wanted, and Weiss was doing an excellent job of giving it to her. Ruby was horny, frustrated, and jealous beyond belief. 

She couldn't be happier with this arrangement.

"Holy shit…" Yang gasped as she lowered herself down into Weiss. Ruby watched carefully, taking in every twitch and quiver from her big sister, simply radiating a delightful sort of envy. She could tell that Yang was loving every second of it, and to watch her own girlfriend be the giver of such pleasure, pleasure that wasn't hers, drove her wild. "How do you get Ruby to do anything  _ besides _ ride this thing? It's awesome! If I was her, I'd never quit playing with the Schneenis."

"Because I have more personality than the average dildo," said Weiss flatly. Yang shrugged, her demeanor seeming engineered to taunt Weiss. The heiress saw through the ploy easily, and she was determined to make her teammate regret such actions.

In yet another risky display, Weiss grabbed Yang by the hair and firmly tugged her down. The blonde let out a little help of surprise, no doubt preparing some sort of response or threat if not for Weiss taking that moment to begin pistoning her hips. With each thrust, she tugged on Yang's golden locks, pulling her down in concert with her own movements. Soon, she was slamming her hips up and piercing Yang so rapidly, so ferociously, that the bombshell could squeak out just a single word.

"More… More…" begged Yang, either not realizing or not caring that her display was thoroughly stroking Weiss' ego (something that was not at all needed). Weiss, for her part, just grinned, gave Yang a sharp slap to the ass, and provided her with just what she was asking for: more.

"You're gonna make her cum…" squeaked Ruby. "She's gotta be close…"

"To think, this could have been you," said Weiss, grinning smugly at Ruby's fidgeting form. "If only you were woman enough to handle me, then we wouldn't need Yang, now would we?"

"Y-you're right… I can't handle you…" Ruby's eyes drifted from Yang's own down to her belly, where she could actually see Weiss bulge in her torso as she penetrated the elder sister. "I don't deserve you… You deserve someone like her."

"You know what you  _ do  _ deserve?" Weiss waited a bit, grinning as hope glimmered in Ruby's eyes. "You've been so good tonight, I think you deserve to touch yourself now."

"R-really?!"

"Well… Maybe after a kiss." Weiss stopped Ruby as she made her way to lock lips with her girlfriend, shaking her head. "Nope. Not like that. How about you bring your blabbermouth down to kiss the… Schneenis, I believe you two insist on calling it?"

"You mean… While you're  _ in _ Yang?" asked Ruby sheepishly. Watching Yang fuck and tasting her spit was one thing, but to get that close to her pussy somehow felt like a whole mew level of taboo.

"Well, I have no intention of stopping until your big sis is properly demolished," said Weiss. She groped Yang's hefty tits, squeezing and kneading her breasts while she fucked her. "Go on. You've been dying to be involved, haven't you? Here's your chance."

Ruby hesitated for just a second before diving down between Weiss' legs. Just a few scant inches from the action, Ruby could see every detail of Weiss' slick cock drilling into Yang, giving her sister the electric pleasure she couldn't hope to earn. She grinned a bit maniacally before pressing her lips against Weiss' fat balls and giving them a kiss, peppering her with tiny smooches all the way and to the base of the Schneenis itself. As she did, occasionally parting her lips to get a kick of Weiss' salty, sweaty, utterly divine skin, Ruby finally slipped her hand past her skirt and plunged her fingers into her snug, tiny pussy.

"I love you so much…" panted Ruby.

"I love you too, you dolt. Now pay attention." Weiss gripped Yang tighter, jerked her hips faster. "I'm about to give your sister the biggest creampie of her life." Yang grunted something unintelligible, which only made Weiss snicker. "Sorry, Blondie. I don't pull out. Hope you don't mind."

"Please, babe, I wanna see you do it," begged Ruby. "I wanna see you fill her up so bad!"

"Ask and ye shall receive."

Weiss slammed her hips up, burying every last inch of the Schneenis into Yang's cunt as she came. Yang joined her very shortly thereafter, the walls of her pussy convulsing around Weiss, milking her for her every last drop. Thick, hot, fat gobs of cum spurted into Yang, each wave of Schnee seed bringing with it a wave of euphoria that Yang had never before experienced. From the first jet of cum, Ruby squealed in ecstasy, fingering herself to orgasm in time with her sister taking Weiss' thick load into her womb. She shook and trembled as Yang eventually went still, sliding off of Weiss' pole and collapsing onto the bed, her legs quivering as a stream of hot fun ran down her thick thighs.

"Hell yeah…" panted Yang. "Lets go again… after I, like… Catch my breath…"

"And she's out," snickered Weiss, watching Yang pass out in real time. Once she was sure that Goldilocks was out for the count, she turned her attention to Ruby. "Was it good?"

"The best! It was even hotter than I thought it'd be!" Ruby scurried forward, dropping down to lay her head on Weiss' chest. The Schnee heiress held her close, running a hand through Ruby's short hair with a smile. "Thanks again for doing this. I know it's kinda…"

"Entirely ridiculous and utterly insane?" suggested Weiss.

"Heh. Yeah. That. It feels so good to finally tell someone about this thing I like, even if it is, y'know, weird and crazy. It's not what you signed up for, but you did it for me, and that means so much." Ruby pecked Weiss on the cheek, smiling at the way the so-called Ice Queen blushed. "So… yeah. Thanks."

"You know I'd do anything for you. This isn't exactly what I had in mind when you said you wanted to get kinky, but… I should know better by now to expect the unexpected with you." Weiss paused for a second, considering the situation she found herself in. "Next time, though, remind me to wear something I don't mind getting ruined. These pants were a gift from Winter…"

"N-Next time?" Ruby's eyes lit up like Christmas. "So you'll do it again?"

"I doubt you'd let me get away with making you watch me have sex with one of our friends only once."

"Well… I  _ did _ have some ideas. After Yang, Blake is a no brainer, then I was thinking maybe Pyrrha. Or Nora, or Coco and Fox and Velvet, whatever their weird threesome thing going on is. Ooh, and Penny, next time she's in town, she might be able to take you without passing out after. Oh, oh, and if it's not too weird for you, I  _ really _ wanna see you and Winter. It's like Weiss hooking up with a slightly older, slightly meaner Weiss, it's everything I could ever want and—"

"Shut up and kiss me, idiot," said Weiss, rolling her eyes. Ruby nodded, latching her lips onto Weiss'. For a moment, there was no Yang, no semi-questionable fetish sex. Just two lovers in an embrace, holding one another, loving one another. It was beautiful. "Good girl…" Weiss snickered to herself. "I don't have a problem with getting Winter involved, but you should know… her 'Schneenis' is bigger than mine."

Ruby's eyes glazed over, it somehow not once occurring to her that the elder Schnee sister may also have been endowed with the same gift as Weiss. Now, all thoughts of two lovers was gone from Ruby's mind. Now, all she could think about was being at the mercy of two Schnees, maybe taking one sister in her mouth and the other in her pussy. Ruby blinked slowly before reaching for her discarded Scroll.

"I'm calling Winter  _ right now _ ."

"Ruby Rose, I will kill you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna support my degeneracy? Consider supporting me on Patreon at https://www.patreon.com/LewdChapter


End file.
